Three blades
by renestra-karay
Summary: ok... one last try at this summary... un max colapses? argh i'm so naff at this!


A Repost of a fic that got deleted, under a new title, with hopefully somewhat more of a plot this time I don't own the bladebreakers or anything else connected to beyblades – so don't sue, my measly paper round wage probably won't even pay for the court fees...

_Over seventeen centuries ago the world wasn't like what the history books try to tell you. There really were daemons across the Eurasian plates, evil beings who revelled in chaos and in pain. The humans fought against them. Wars were lost at first, the untrained humans were no match for the daemon hordes. Eventualy those few warriors who still survived came to a solution. A school was set up to train those chosen to fight, a small hope for humanity, but hope nevertheless the students were trained in three main areas that the daemons fought with. The three blades: magic, force and speed, the school was thought invulnerable against daemon attack, many people used the buildings as a safe sanctuary, the hope of the world rested in one complex of buildings..._

Max was bored, bigtime bored, how come everyone else got to be in interesting places and he had to spend most of the day here? (here being an airport arrivals lounge some 40 miles from his home, but I'll go into that later) Tyson and Hillary were off together surfing off new Zealand, but thinking abut it Hillary might be surfing but Tyson was probably falling in and getting wet, the was no way the Klutzy blue haired boy could surf, was there? Max wondered idly if it was as hot for Tyson and Hillary as it was here, this had to be the hottest weathe he'd seen in months.

sky-.

sky-.

sky-.

cloud-.

Rei was back in China for a while, the white tigers had insisted, on pain of them comeing to visit and showing the bladebreakers baby and toddler photos, at least that had been what Rei had said before leaving hurriedly, letter still in his hand. And as for his team Captain... Kai was... somewhere, doing.. something, and he was due back... sometime...  
But, Max reasoned, Kai had wealthy family in interesting places so it had to be more fun than sitting here waiting for someone else's plane, Max half dozed as he looked out the window, the sun blazed in through the large windows, giving Max an intense headache, this wasn't fair, this was no way to spend the first holiday he'd had from training in ages...

sky-.

sky-.

sky-.

cloud-.

Max looked away from the window, rubbing his eyes, his head hurt even more now, the plane was getting here soon... wasn't it ? Max felt a desperate need to sleep and get out of the blinding sunlight. -cloud-.

cloud-.

sky-.

sky-.

sky-.

sky-.

plane-...-what? Plane?-...-whey! plane! he must of arrived-

Max started wondering for the umpteenth time what this unknown cousin would be like, he only knew what his father had told him the night before, "'He's my cousins kid, a little older than you, no, I've never met him, but I'm told he's a keen blader, be nice "

Max wanted sugar, or alternatively coffee, he felt like sleeping, not meeting a strange new relative, he sneezed -what why'd I sneeze? it's summer, ow ow ow my head- Max rubbed his temples, now on top of feeling tired he had a headache -great what a wonderful day I'm having- (that was obviously sarcasm) then, to interrupt Max's bad mood the plane passengers came into the room, Max stood up and looked around for a boy a bit older than himself, possibly blond, he scanned round the room, he couldn't see anyone like that.

"Max?" he spun round to see who had spoken, Max was more than a little surprised by what he saw. "but, your, .I mean you're a, a," the blond youth raised a startled eyebrow at Max's stuttering and dropped a small grey rucksack onto the chair Max had been sitting on  
"hello to you to cousin Max," the teen drawled out, somewhat amused by Max's behaviour, Max Swayed slightly on his feet. His cousin studied his face intently, concern flickering over the tanned features  
"hey you look pale, you OK?" the building began to swim before Max's eyes.

right, I'm (nearly) done being evil to Max, next it's probably Kai's turn


End file.
